Equipment
The game features a full inventory and equipment system. As you acquire loot from killing monsters, you will find it placed in your inventory. To equip an item, just tap it to select it in the inventory, then tap the box you want it to go into. Note that equipment has specific slots it has to go in, if a piece won't go into a slot make sure it's the right type of equipment for that slot. You start the game with a basic weapon for each class so you can choose any class to play by simply equipping that weapon into the weapon slot.https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Effects & Restrictions Equipment gives you Attack and Armor. Increasing both makes you more effective in combat. You'll notice that the equipment is class-specific currently -- so you can only get the benefit of the "Runemage's Shirt" if you are currently a Runemage. If you aren't a Runemage, you can still equip it, but it just won't have any effect (and it will look like you don't have it on). You can "hover" over an item in your Inventory with your finger (while pointing) for a second and it will show a box with more information on the item.https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Managing Inventory To destroy an item in your inventory (and free up space to get more items), just select the item, then tap on the Trash icon along the bottom. A notice along the top will appear, which allows you to confirm that you want to destroy the item.https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Durability Equipment in your inventory has durability. When you die, your equipped items take durability damage. After the durability of an item reaches 0, it is broken, and will appear with a red background on your inventory screen. If your weapon breaks, you will become a Level 1 "Unarmed" class. Find an Apprentice Blacksmith in all major cities and villages and speak to them to repair your items in exchange for a small fee. Soulbound vs Tradable Items In OrbusVR, every item in the game has one of two states: soulbound or tradable. Most items in the game are soulbound as soon as you acquire them. That includes all gear from dungeon instances, quest rewards, and many drops from monsters. These items can never be traded to another player (or sold), and therefore do not affect the economy. They also can never be lost once acquired. So you never have to worry about losing that awesome new sword you just got while running a dungeon or a raid. However, some items are tradable. Nearly everything that crafters in the game produce are tradable. Many crafting ingredients are tradable. A very small portion of loot from open world bosses is tradable (but not primary gear drops). Basically, if it would make sense that you would sell it to another player, or use it to make something to sell, then it's tradable. All tradable items drop from shared, open-world content, such as killing groups of monsters or gathering resources in the Wilds zones. And if you die, your tradable items will be dropped for others to loot.https://blog.orbusvr.com/design-doc-pvp-and-the-wilds/ Stats Each weapon and armor in the game comes with a variety of stats. Note that some stats may only appear on higher-level items * A'ttack': This is the base state for weapons. Higher attack equals more damage. This is the most important stat in the game for increasing your damage, and should almost always be prioritized above anything else. The attack of all weapons is always the same based on the level of the monster that dropped it. So for example all Level 20 Bows will have the same Attack. * Armor: This is the base state for armor in the chest, shoulder, glove, wrist, and head slots. Like Attack, it's the same for all items of the same level. * Strength: Increases your physical damage attacks. These are non-ability attacks such as basic sword swings, basic arrows, basic Musketeer bullets, etc. For Runemages, this stat increases the speed at which your spell missiles travel. * Intellect: Increases your magical damage attacks. These are all Runemage spells, Warrior combos, Musketeer orb effects, and Ranger ability arrow effects. * Wisdom: Increases the rate at which your Super ability recharges. * Speed: Increases your movement speed. * Luck: Increases your chance to get loot, and increases your chance to catch fish. * Vitality: Increases your hitpoints. The number of hitpoints gained for each point of Vitality changes based on your class. For example, Warriors gain more hitpoints for each Vitality point than Runemages. * Magical Defense: Adds extra Armor against incoming magical attacks (e.g. breath attacks, most red AoE attacks, etc.) * Physical Defense: Adds extra Armor against incoming physical attacks (e.g. most monster's basic attacks). Affixes Epic and Legendary-level weapons and rings will drop with Affixes. These are powerful additions to the gear that embue it with unique effects that can help shape the battle. Here are the currently-known affixes available. Note: Not all affixes are currently working as described. Weapon Affixes * Indestructible: Your weapon takes no durability damage when you die. * Lifesteal: A small percent of all damage that you deal heals you as well. * Lifepull: A small percent of all healing done to nearby allies heals you as well. * Charged Strikes: You are guaranteed to have a critical strike every N attacks (in addition to your base crit chance). N is currently 15 but this may change up or down during balancing. * Unbending: When a blow would kill you, instead you are reduced to 1 HP. This effect can trigger once every 60 seconds. * Treasure Master: You will find small amounts of dram in loot bags. * Giantkiller: Increases your damage by a certain percent to all boss-level enemies. * Iceheart: All attacks do increased percent damage to enemies afflicted with Slow (e.g. by the Runemage Frostbolt or Musketeer Frost Orb). * Bleed: All of your attacks have a small percent chance to inflict a bleed of 300% of the damage done over 5 seconds. Does not stack. * Lightning Forged: All of your attacks have a small chance of triggering an arc of lightning, which damages the creature you attacked as well as nearby enemies. * First Strike: You have a 100% chance that your first attack against a full-health target will be a critical strike. Ring Affixes * Empowered: Your critical strike damage is increased by an additional 5%. * Elite Hunter: You deal increased percent damage to all elite-level enemies. * Elite Protector: You take a decreased percent damage from all elite-level enemies. * Clear Headed: Reduces the duration of stuns and slows against you by 5%. * Sticky: Increases the duration of stuns and slows against your enemies by 5%. References Category:Gameplay